musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Provision (musical group)
Provision is an electronic music group from Houston, Texas. Provision was founded in November of 2000 by Breye 7x (formerly of U-N-I and Bamboo Crisis) and Leslie Hyman (formerly of U-N-I and Wraith). Biography With 10 years of experience in former electronic acts under their belt, Hyman and 7x (Kiser) chose to infuse elements of classic electronic dance (Hi-NRG, Italo disco), industrial dance (EBM) and synthpop to create "The Provision Sound". Provision's music was initially self-described as "electronic dance music with an edge". In September 2012, with the coming release of their fifth full-length LP, lead singer Breye 7x coined the term "Darkpop" to describe Provision's unique style of cultured synthpop, industrial dance and darkwave ambiance. Provision has performed live at many electronic music festivals including Gothcon II, Synthcon 2002, ADD2K4, ADD2K5, ADD2K6, SiNthetik Sk13s II, III & IV, Electro-Nexus, Summer Synthpop Festival 2003, Synthfest 2004, Texas Industrial Fest I, TERRORBYTE I, Convergence XIX (19), and SXSW / South By Southwest 2016'. Provision was Nominated in 2011 and 2013 for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards. Since 2002, Provision has released 5 L.P.'s and 4 E.P.'s, appeared on numerous compilations; and produced multiple remixes for other electronic artists. Innocence - Evaporate - Devotion 2002 to 2003 Provision self released their first E.P. Innocence in March of 2002. It was limited to 100 copies. 65 copies were sold at Gothcon 2002, the night it was released. It sold out in May of 2002, only having been out 2 months; with the only distribution being through Live Provision shows. Label interest to release Provision's Debut Album was high in Early 2002. But a problem arose in the release schedules offered, and the existing offers on the table, would not deliver the official release into the hands of the public until the end of the year; or early 2003. Provision turned down pending offers with 3 Independent Record Labels, and the decision was made to Self Release their Debut album Evaporate on May 31st 2002; the day before Provision performed in Los Angeles at Synthcon 2002. Just 2 days later, Provision won "Best New U.S. Artist" in the American Synthpop Awards; thus solidifying their name and sound in the Synthpop community. Evaporate was mastered by Mark Reynolds of the Synthpop band Red Flag, who had Moderate Mainstream Success in the Late 80's and Early 90's Synthpop and Electronic Dance Scenes. Red Flag was known for their edgy brand of Synthpop and had multiple songs remixed by Razormaid. Provision's debut album quickly drew comparisons to Cetu Javu, Information Society, Anything Box, Moskwa T.V., and Camouflage; as the album burst onto nightclub and independent radio playlists. Evaporate showcased the Provision message and sound through intense vocals, intricate analog programming, and expressive percussion. Mark Reynolds of Red Flag called Evaporate "The album Red Flag could have put out after Naive Art". With Evaporate, an album of love, heartache, and emotional dance floor energy was born. Tracks such as My Only Question, Breathe, Sacrifice, and December Morning have dominated numerous club, college and independent radio D.J.'s play lists since its release; and continue to be spun to this day. In March 2003 - Provision embarked on their Evaporate U.S. Tour, and self released their 2nd E.P. Devotion. Limited to only 100 copies, just over 80 Devotion E.P.'s were sold in only 2 weeks on the road. By mid-2003 Provision had completed 1 national and 2 regional U.S tours in support of Evaporate and Devotion. The initial pressing of Evaporate sold out in early 2004, due to Provision's relentless self-promotion and performances during their Liberation (Regional) and Evaporate U.S. Tours where they quickly gained the attention of larger electronic record labels in the U.S. and abroad. With multiple offers on the table to release their 2nd album, the band proudly signed with U.S. Synthpop Record Label - A Different Drum; in late 2003. Visualize - Could've Had It All 2004 to 2005 In November of 2003, Provision was honored to license their 2nd Album Visualize for release with U.S. Synthpop Record Label - A Different Drum. The album was recorded over the course of 4 months in Houston, Texas and released on September 3rd 2004. Visualize was released as a 2 C.D. Limited Edition featuring a 2nd disc with remixes, and the B-Sides "Insecurity" and "Replicate". Picking up where Evaporate had ended, Visualize expanded on Provision's signature sound. A Different Drum released the single E.P. Could've Had It All from Visualize, which included remixes by Daybehavior, B!Machine, and Ultraviolet. Also included were the B-Sides "Tragedy" and "In November". Performing tracks from their 2nd album Visualize, along with hits from their debut album Evaporate; Provision once again took their music to the masses. With their self booked, self promoted, 2 month U.S. Tour in December 2004 / January 2005 Provision took the U.S. by storm. Visualize continued to make waves as reviews, interviews, and DJ's playlists justified what was called Provision's best work ever. The Consequence - Ideal Warfare 2005 to 2006 Retaining serious band members who wanted to tour, write, contribute, and be a part of Provision full-time; hindered Provision's progress. Despite the trials and tribulations the band faced, Provision realized this happens to many bands. With each hurdle they overcame, they grew stronger and more determined than before. In the first 5 years of Provision's existence, there had been more than a handful of tragedies that made Breye question the future of the band. In Breye's words... "When Keyboardist / Vocalist Matt Coker left in 2001, it was the goal of finishing Evaporate that kept us going. When we had to let Alex Virlios go in August of 2003, it was Carlos Covarrubias and a record contract from A Different Drum that saved us. When Carlos moved away in August of 2004, and the announcement by Leslie Hyman that she would not be able to do most of the U.S. Tour in support of Visualize, it was the offer from Jen Foxx (Kiser) and Randon Harris to join the band for our upcoming U.S. Tour; that made me move forward." Provision lost founding member Leslie Hyman in September 2005, due to demanding career and lifestyle changes; that no longer allowed her to be a part of the magic she helped create. After Leslie's departure, Jen and Breye worked on new material. And it was inevitable that The Consequence would become the third chapter of the Provision story. Breye wrote the last track on The Consequence - "Everytime" about Leslie, when she took her leave of absence from the band to start her medical career. September 2005 became the most uncertain time ever as Breye questioned the release of Provision's upcoming 3rd album. After moving back to Houston in the fall, Carlos Covarrubias rejoined Provision. In consulting with several personal advisers, and seeing that Jen Foxx (Kiser) and Carlos Covarrubias were now at the foundation of Provision's Future with Breye; the decision to begin recording The Consequence was solidified. In November 2005, Provision had 2 label offers on the table to release their upcoming 3rd album. But due to label finances, were looking at a release delay until late 2006. After much consideration regarding the future of Provision's albums and how it's releases had been handled in the past, the band decided to pass on both pending offers. Breye formed new U.S. Electronic Label - Section 44 Records with fellow U.S. Electronic / Synthpop bands Tristraum, and Eloquent. Provision entered Red Square Digital in November 2005 to begin recording. The album was completed on New Year's Eve, with the song "Trust" being the final track recorded that day. Provision officially released their 3rd album The Consequence worldwide on March 11th 2006. The Consequence was revered by many fans, DJ's, reviewers, and fellow electronic artists; as Provision's most mature and polished album to date. C.D. Release Party / Performance shows followed in Houston, TX at the Legendary Numbers Nightclub; and in San Antonio, TX at The Venue. Former keyboardist and percussionist Randon Harris returned to the band, after the Official C.D. Release in Houston. Live shows to support The Consequence throughout the spring and summer of 2006 followed. The band's final live show of 2006 was in Salt Lake City at A Different Drum's 2K6 Synthpop Music Festival; where they released the E.P. "Ideal Warfare" on September 2, 2006. The E.P. included the Singles "Ideal" & "Perversions of Conventional Warfare" from The Consequence, and included remixes by Rename, Tristraum, CTRL, DJ Dissent, People Theatre, Marcus Fellechner, System Syn, Back And To The Left, Asmodeus X, Blind Faith & Envy, Null Device, Cloudless, and Unitcode:Machine, running the gamut of Electronic styles from Progressive Dance, Synthpop, House and Industrial; to Trance, Electro, Powernoise and D&B. The End For 6 years straight (2001–2006) Provision was widely known in the U.S. for delivering live shows with incredible energy, frequency, and winning new fans wherever they performed. During this time Provision released 3 albums, 4 E.P.'s, appeared on numerous compilations; and produced multiple remixes for other electronic artists. Provision toured the U.S. twice for the albums Evaporate and Visualize, and continued to gain exposure for their numerous regional tours in support of their 2 limited edition E.P.'s. Following almost 6 years of non stop performances, writing and recording, early 2007 saw the members of Provision; finally taking a well deserved a break. This time was also important for band members to work on personal musical endeavors such as Randon's band P for Flamingo's, and Carlos's solo project Straynge. In mid-2007 - Despite upcoming shows with Assemblage 23, The Echoing Green, and talk of a new single and album by years end; Breye's discussions with each band member eventually led to the ending of the band. In September of 2007, the line up of Breye, Jen, Carlos, and Randon Harris; amicably disbanded as Provision. After a year of no activity from any of the members in the band, the decision was made so the individual members could focus on solo endeavors; and spend time with their families. Reformation 2009 In August of 2008 Joel 313 of Asmodeus X approached Breye 7x during a CTRL show at Elysium in Austin, TX with regard to working together on new music. After 3 months of toying with the idea of doing new music and performing live again, Breye held 2 private meetings in December 2008 at Provision's recording studio - Red Square Digital in Houston, Texas with Joel 313 (Schafer) of Asmodeus X, and Matt Willis of Splendor Projekt; regarding the formation of a new band. On January 5th 2009 - Breye, Joel, and Matt held their first official rehearsal, and decided unanimously against moving forward as a New Band; and to proceed forward instead as Provision. Their official comeback show was performed on August 1st 2009 @ Scout Bar in Houston, TX with well known U.K. Synthpop act When In Rome. Provision continued to perform Live until the end of the year, opening for multiple established acts such as The Hunger, Christopher Anton (Information Society), Erase The Virus, DJ Hans 242, CTRL, Program 88, and Vertigo Blue; while writing their 4th full length L.P. to be released in 2010. On January 16th 2010, Joel 313 (Schafer) stated that he was "Calling it quits" and he officially left Provision. As there was no falling out or warnings of his impending departure, remaining members Breye 7x (Kiser) and Matt Willis, could only assume by his exact wording; that Joel would no longer be pursuing music in his life. On January 26th 2010, former Provision member Jen 'Skully' Kiser officially rejoined Provision. Having already written lyrics for half of the new songs being performed by Provision when they re-formed in 2009, her return as a full-time member was imminent. Triad Era 2010 to 2012 Paradigm Shift The new line up of Breye '7x' Kiser, Jen 'Skully' Kiser, and Matt 'Maddy" Willis as Provision, performed numerous Live shows in the Spring and Summer of 2010, including high profile shows with Angels on Acid, Assemblage 23, Anything Box, and Christopher Anton (Information Society) among others. The next 3 years and 2 albums to follow by this line up would be known as the "Triad Era" of the band. Provision entered their studio Red Square Digital in Houston, Texas on August 25th 2010 to record their 4th Full Length L.P. Paradigm Shift which was released worldwide on November 20th 2010. Provision entered 2011 having released their 4th album, and the first live performance of the year was their Official C.D. Release Party in Dallas, TX at The House of Blues with former Columbia Records Artist and Texas Synthpop Legends "T-4-2". Provision continued to perform live throughout the rest of the year, with many well known acts such as Clan of Xymox, Anything Box, Christopher Anton (Information Society), //TENSE//, X1stance, and Post Faction. Provision was Officially Nominated in 2011 for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards. A New Revolution Provision kicked off 2012 with a live performance in Dallas, TX, opening once again for T-4-2 at the famous Prophet Bar. The set list for this show included a brand new song called "Image of You" performed live for the first time ever. Breye dedicated it to Jay Gillian of T-4-2 who had caught a rehearsal of the song during sound check, and stated "I really like this! It's catchy, with a nice groove. This is going to be a Hit!" On April 30th 2012, Provision began recording their 5th full length L.P. - A New Revolution at Red Square Digital in Houston, TX. Official Recording sessions were completed on August 12th 2012. Mixdown and Post Production were done proactively while the album was recorded, which was a first for Provision. On August 20th 2012, the band chose longtime Provision fan and friend Dan Guenther of Blind Faith & Envy, (AKA: Dan Vc of Vein Collector) to master “A New Revolution”. A New Revolution was released worldwide on October 11th 2012 - 10/11/12. As per tradition, Provision's Official C.D. Release Party was at the Legendary Numbers Nightclub in Houston, TX on October 16th 2012 where they shared the stage with Espermachine, and Assemblage 23. In early December 2012, after 9 years of writing, recording, performing live, and touring, Jen 'Skully' Kiser made the decision to retire from Provision; effectively ending the Triad Era of Provision with Matt and Breye. Uncertainty 2013 to 2016 In 2013, Breye and Matt were joined by Carlos Covarrubias who returned to Provision as their Live Bassist. Provision kicked off 2013 performing in San Antonio, TX with Dawn of the Phoenix, and in Houston with CYLAB; and were honored to be chosen as a performer at Convergence XIX (19) in Austin, TX on April 19. In May, Provision was once again Nominated for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards; followed by a live performance in Houston with CTRL, and Cynergy 67 on their current U.S. Tour that month. Provision continued to perform through the summer across Texas and shared stages with Souless Affection, Dawn of the Phoenix, Echo Over Voices, and Christopher Anton. In November, Provision was honored to open for The Frozen Autumn in San Antonio, Texas on their first ever U.S. Tour. Provision ended the year with 2 shows in December. The first with Low Technicians in San Antonio, and their final performance of 2013 on New Year's Eve in Houston, Texas with Christopher Anton; where Breye also performed with Christopher Anton on Electronic Percussion and Backing Vocals. Provision was joined on both of these December shows by Brent Lee (Ex-The Abyss, Ex-Opulent) playing Live Rhythm and Lead Guitar. Provision performed its first live show of 2014 on June 7, in Houston, Texas sharing the stage with Erase the Virus; and Wax Trax Legends - My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult. The band continued to perform live shows in Texas and Oklahoma from 2014 to 2016, sharing the stage with Torque Order, SubNatural, Helltrash, Decoded Feedback, A Flock of Seagulls, Mr. Kitty, Obscured By Echos, Shadow Fashion, Covenant, The Labyrinth, En Esch (KMFDM, Pigface), Ghostfeeder, Adoration Destroyed, Seabound, and NITE. January 2016 saw Matt and Breye in the studio going over new Provision tracks, and the promise of a new album seemed bright. In March of 2016, the band performed Live in Austin, Texas at SXSW / South By Southwest. On March 27th 2016, Keyboardist and Vocalist - Matt Willis, officially resigned from Provision. A letter to the fans was posted in his online blog. His official reasoning to Breye in person, was stated as "To pursue other goals and dreams". The following day, Live Bassist - Carlos Covarrubias, officially resigned from the band in an email to Breye. He posted a goodbye letter on Facebook on Monday, March 28th 2016. His reason for leaving as stated in his letter to Breye was that “His plate is overflowing, and he no longer has time to perform live with the band”. Provision's Official Website was updated on April 11th 2016, to reflect the departures of Matt and Carlos from the band; and Breye's feelings regarding the potential demise of Provision. On April 21st 2016, Breye 7x left Houston, Texas and traveled across the U.S. on a self described "Spirit Journey" to find clarity; and to heal. Upon his return home, an Official Statement was posted on Provision's Facebook page on April 29th 2016, stating that Breye had made the decision to move forward with Provision. On June 25th 2016, in a post to the Official Facebook page Breye 7x announced that "Provision is Officially Back!!", and will celebrate this return; with their First Ever Live Show in El Paso, Texas on July 23rd 2016 at the Mesa Music Hall with Mankind is Obsolete, AL1CE; and Dream Disorder. This show will be the Official Debut of the New Lineup for Provision. Band Members Current Members *'Breye '7x' Kiser': 2000 to Present - Lead and Backing Vocals, Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Lyric and Music composition. *'Ian 'Sol' Kiser': 2016 to Present - Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Backing Vocals, Lyric and Music composition. Former Contributing Members *'Jen 'Skully' Kiser': 2004 to 2007. 2010 to 2012 - Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Lead and Backing vocals, Lyric and Music composition. Jen was a hired gun for the Visualize tour of 2004 (at first under the pseudonym first name Varien Foxx). She joined as a permanent member after the tour ended in 2005 as Jen Foxx. Jen has contributed lyrically and musically to Provision since 2005, with writing credits on more than half of Provision's catalog of albums. Jen's work has appeared on every Provision album, except for Evaporate and Visualize. In December of 2012, Jen Officially Retired from Provision. Breye's former band Underground Netwerk Intelligence (U-N-I), was resurrected in 2015; and features Jen 'Skully' Kiser on Synthesizers and Vocals. *'Matt 'Maddy' Willis': 2009 to 2016 - Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Lead & Backing vocals, Lyric and Music composition. Matt is the keyboardist, programmer, and lyricist of Splendor Projekt which he formed in 2004. Matt joined Provision in January of 2009, and in March of 2010 he became part of the official writing team along with Jen and Breye. Matt was a core member of the band, having written more than a third of Provision's 4th and 5th L.P.'s. In the fall of 2012, Matt posted demos on Soundcloud and Facebook for his new project - Transcendent 7. In March of 2016, Matt Willis resigned from Provision. *'Leslie Hyman': 2000 to 2005 - Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion and Music composition. Leslie founded Provision with Breye, and hired Matt Coker to complete the original line up. Leslie played lead synthesizers in Breye's former band "Underground Netwerk Intelligence" and was influential in shaping the early Provision sound. Leslie left Provision in September 2005 in order to pursue a full-time medical career. *'Matt Coker': 2001 - Vocals, Synthesizers and Lyrics composition on Provision's debut album Evaporate. Former Live Members *'Carlos Covarrubias': 2003 to 2004. 2005 to 2007. 2013 to 2016 - Live Bass Guitar and Studio Engineering. *'Alex Virlios': 2002 to 2003 - Lead and Backing Vocals, Synthesizers. *'Joel Schafer (Joel 313)': 2009 - Live Electronic Percussion, Backing Vocals and Sampling. *'Kelly Wilkins': 2002 to 2003 - Live Mixing and Lighting Control. *'Katie McKinney': 2002 - Live Synthesizers for 3 Live Shows, after Matt Coker resigned. *'Brent Lee': 2013 to 2014 - Live Lead & Rhythm Guitar. Equipment The basis of the Provision Sound is built on a system of sampling. All of the sounds besides those that come from midi slaved synthesizers and drum modules, originate from a custom library that Breye began in 1996. The Provision sample library is comprised from the following Synthesizers & Drum Machines that Provision previously owned and sampled, or still currently owns: *'Akai XR-10 *'Alesis D4, Alesis SR-16 *'Arp Odyssey, Arp Solina *'Casio CZ-101 *'E-Mu Procussion *'Korg Monopoly, Korg Polysix *'Moog Minimoog, MG-1, and Moog Source *'Novation Supernova *'Oberheim Matrix 6, Oberheim OBXa *'Roland D-50, Jupiter 8, Juno-60, Jx3p, and R-8 *'Sequential Circuits Prophet 5 Midi Slaved Synthesizers *'Access Virus KC *'Ensoniq ESQ-1 *'Novation KS4 *'Yamaha Cs1x, Cs2x, and TG500 *'Waldorf XT-K The above machines were sampled on an Ensoniq ASR-10.These sounds are then loaded via floppy disc, into Provision's Sequencer / Workstation; an Ensoniq TS-10. Provision has never sampled other artist’s music; or used drum loops in their compositions. Discography *''Innocence (E.P. - 2002)'' Limited to 100 Copies. *''Evaporate (L.P.)'' Provision's Debut Album. (First release 2002; second "Limited Edition" release 2004) *''Devotion (E.P. - 2003)'' Limited to 100 Copies. *''Visualize (L.P.)'' Provision's 2nd Album. ("Limited Edition" release from A Different Drum 2004; "Regular Edition" release 2005) *''Could've Had It All (E.P. - 2004)'' Single from Visualize. *''The Consequence (L.P. - 2006)'' Provision's 3rd Album. *''Ideal Warfare (E.P. - 2006)'' Dual-single from The Consequence, combining remixes of two songs from that album, "Ideal" and "Perversions Of Conventional Warfare". *''Paradigm Shift (L.P. - 2010)'' Provision's 4th album. *''A New Revolution (L.P. - 2012)'' Provision 5th album. Compilation appearances *''True Faith – A Tribute to New Order'' (2001) – “Vanishing Point” by New Order (Cover) *''WXJL Presents – Music for the Masses'' (2002) – “Breathe” *''Elektrokuted – Metal and Rock Classic Revisited'' (2003) – “Lay It Down” by RATT (Cover) *''A Different Drum – San Antonio Synthpop Festival 2003'' Sampler (2003) – “In Love” *''A Different Drum – New Artist Sampler 2004'' (2004) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum - Convergence 10 Sampler'' (2004) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – State of Synthpop 2003'' (2003) – “Illusion” *''A Different Drum - Listen To The Future'' (2004) – “The Persistent Rhythm of Before” *''A Different Drum – SLC 2K4 Official Bootleg'' (2004 - Live Festival) – “Could’ve Had It All”, and “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – State of Synthpop 2005'' (2005) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – Synthpop Club Anthems 4'' (2005) – “Could’ve Had It All (Daybehavior Remix)” *''Section 44 – 4X4 Multi Single Vol #2'' (2005) – “Could’ve Had It All (CTRL Remix)”, “Obvious (D.J. Dissent Remix), “Visualize (Bo City Club Mix by Rename)”, and Flood of Emotion (Cloudless Remix) *''A Different Drum / Section 44 / Ninthwave Records'' (2006) – New Music Sampler – “Someone Like You” *''Section 44 – Sector One Vol #1'' (2006) – “Denial” (Exclusive B-Side) *''A Different Drum - What We've Done Lately'' (2013) - "Metamorphosis" *''Digital Recovery - Part 7'' (2013) - "A New Revolution" Provision has produced numerous remixes for Rename, Ultraviolet, Brand New Day, Cylab, Asmodeus X and others. Provision has also recorded various cover songs by Poesie Noire, Camouflage, New Order, The Human League, Depeche Mode, RATT, and Cetu Javu. References External links *Official Provision Website *Official Provision Facebook Page *Official Provision Reverbnation Page *Bandcamp - Provision's complete physical and digital discography *Kathodik Records Provision's Record Label *Section 44 Records, U.S. record label (once co-owned by Breye) that released The Consequence and Ideal Warfare *A Different Drum, U.S. record label under which Visualize and Could've Had It All were released *P for Flamingos Myspace, Official P for Flamingos Myspace Page Category:Electronic music groups from Houston Category:Musical groups from Houston, Texas